


The Locker Room

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, Fingering, Fuckbuddies, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Partner sharing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Slut Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Voyeurism, soap as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had been thinking about shower sex for a few weeks now but he hadn't quite planned on everything after it.





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Part of the thrill of what they were going to do was the fact that anyone could walk in. They were out in the open, a huge shower stall without any locked doors, but it didn’t matter. Dean had wanted to fuck in the shower of the locker room for  _weeks_  and he’d made sure to deal with all the prep prior to showing up. “Come on.” He breathed with a grin and watched blue eyes light up as he’d dragged Castiel into the locker room.

Dean was an expert at coaxing someone into sex. Whether he was the one being fucked or the one doing the fucking Dean could get it with a properly placed look or a subtle comment.

His eyes glanced around, seeing no one, and then he was tugging off Castiel’s clothes. “What has gotten into you?” but there was a matching grin in his tone and Castiel wasted no time in helping him until he was standing before Dean completely, delightfully, naked.

“I’m hoping you shortly.” He smirked and then laughed at the expression on Castiel’s face. Usually in their relationship he was the one fucking and Castiel was the one whose round, plump ass was taking his cock but not in this moment. Dean wanted to bottom this time and he wanted it right here. “I want to fuck in the shower.”

“In the locker room?” blue eyes widened as they flicked over to the shower area in question, “We’re going to break something.” But he was still walking over there and turning the spray on. “If you want to fuck in the shower isn’t it safer at home?”

Dean paused in pulling his clothes off to regard Castiel, his friend and sometimes fuckbuddy, with a grin. “Part of the thrill is someone catching us.” And he wasn’t going to lie but part of him  _hoped_  someone did. There was something about knowing you were being watched that only had his cock throbbing in his pants. Dean had gone to a sex club a town over for the intent of being watched as he was fucked at both ends. “Go get wet. You look pretty with beads of water running down your body.”

* * *

Castiel sighed and his lips quirked but he still went towards the shower. He wanted to wash himself off anyway and he had no problem going along with Dean’s ideas. They often ended up with him wearing a lazy grin and feeling satisfaction.

The offer of fucking Dean was enough to have him pushing away the thought of getting caught and focusing on washing off.

His fingers worked soap through his hair and he slid under the spray to rinse it out. It wasn’t until he stepped forward that he registered Dean in front of him and then lips were against his own. “We need lube.” He murmured when Dean pulled back to suck on his neck, tongue running up the warm skin, while his fingers dug into Castiel’s body.

“Already taken care of.” He reached for Castiel’s hand and guided it back to his ass so Castiel could feel his loosened hole. There was a hint of lube but it wasn’t enough for Castiel. When the opportunity rose for him to fuck someone he preferred a thoroughly slick hole instead of a moderately wet one. “Opened myself up and I just took the plug out.”

“Still…I have to slick up.” He didn’t want to hurt Dean but Dean was pressing against him and stroked his cock quickly causing Castiel to harden. That didn’t stop Castiel from liberally coating his fingers with soap and reaching behind Dean to add the slick substance to Dean’s loosened hole.

It wasn’t lube but it would work in a pinch and Castiel had been slicked with far weirder things then soap.

“Trust me…I’m more than ready for you.” Dean breathed the words out when Castiel’s soap wet fingers slipped free. Castiel moved his hand and focused on moving Dean. He turned Dean around until his back was against the shower and Castiel could see how best to proceed. Castiel reached forward to grip Dean’s warm body and Dean happily helped Castiel position him as his back moved up against the wall.

Dean held on, locked his legs, while Castiel carefully reached for his cock and they moved until it was pressing against Dean’s hole. Slowly Dean took him inside until Castiel was fully seated and they were both groaning at the sensation.

It was perfect. Dean’s ass was still tight. It was hot, tight and wrapped around him in the best way. Castiel’s breathing shuddered in his chest and his arousal flushed his cheeks. “Fuck.” Castiel gritted out and moved his hand to grab onto Dean better. “If we kill ourselves this will be all your fault. It would be easier to fuck on the shower floor.”

“Quit worrying and fuck me like you mean it or I’ll find someone who knows how to fuck my ass the way I want it.” Dean tugged on his hair and smirked when Castiel narrowed his eyes before he was complying.

It wasn’t as though Dean didn’t eagerly and happily fuck whoever suited him. Castiel did the same since he’d discovered how good sex felt and he’d grown up with the example his brothers set. The same brothers he’d watched fucking their way through town.

Dean kept a firm hold on him, clearly enjoying the feeling of them moving, as Castiel’s breathing started to change at the feeling of Dean clenching around him. Each drag of his cock through Dean’s soap slicked ass had his breathing hitching and his pleasure spiking delightfully. “Always so warm.” Castiel breathed as he thrust up. He felt Dean moving against the wall but the pleasure was starting to build inside him and Castiel was quickly focusing on dragging himself closer to orgasm. “So fucking tight. Don’t get fucked enough.”

The feeling of his cock moving in and out of Dean’s body, fingers tugging at his wet hair, was only adding to the pleasure. “Love your cock. Feels so good to be full.” Dean breathed out and his head fell back as he felt Castiel moving with more confidence.

* * *

It wasn’t safe but neither of them seemed to care at this point. He felt this thrill going through him, fucking in a public place was _always_ something he enjoyed, as he watched Castiel getting lost in the act.

He’d probably go a town over and spend a weekend indulging in it. Maybe he’d bring Castiel? He could stick his cock in whoever was offering and he could watch Castiel getting taken repeatedly because Dean _knew_ Castiel was the kind of bottom who saw frequent use in a club like that.

Dean used a free hand to stroke himself where he hung neglected between them, the other hand was still holding on tight to Castiel, as his breathing started to quicken. His own pleasure was building at the base of his spine and with each thrust accompanying his strokes he was getting closer.

He forced his eyes to stay open even when they wanted to slip closed and that was when he saw another guy watching them. The guy’s eyes were wide and Dean could see his hand shoved down his pants as he jerked himself off but Dean didn’t care. Instead it had him moaning louder and the sound only encouraged Castiel’s thrusts until Dean was coming between them with a broken cry.

Dean stared at the other guy getting off on watching them fuck.

His ass clenched around Castiel’s cock, tight and squeezing, as the football player kept thrusting up into him without any idea they were being watched. Instead Dean forced himself to hold onto Castiel when all he wanted to do was go limp. He watched the other guy still jerking himself off before his attention turned to Castiel.

“Come on Cas. Fuck me. Come on.” He breathed out and tugged on that dark hair again. He watched blue eyes hooding, watched how Castiel’s mouth fell open with his hitching gasps and moans, until the thrusting fell off and its rhythm started to become wilder.

It was harder and more desperate as Castiel got closer and closer until he was shooting inside Dean’s ass. Dean clutched at his body and felt Castiel going soft inside him until he was being let down on unsteady legs.

He felt himself being pulled in for a kiss while Castiel stoked hands down his body and Dean felt him stepping away. It was when Castiel had moved to grab the soap to clean them that Dean locked eyes with the other guy as he came with a stifled cry onto the locker room floor. The sight had Dean blinking and he felt smug that the sight of Castiel and himself together had been enough to get someone else off.

Dean winked and turned back to Castiel. He pressed up against him, hands reaching back, to grip Castiel’s round ass and spread his cheeks to show off his fuckbuddy’s tight hole. He locked eyes with the other student and lazily started to stroke along Castiel’s rim.

“ _He loves a good, rough fuck._ ” He mouthed with relish, watching lust dark eyes widen before narrowing in obvious interest, as Dean rocked them together and listened to Castiel’s soft gasp of pleasure when their spent cocks brushed.

The other guy’s eyes fixed on Castiel’s ass, on where his hole was exposed, as Dean continued to tease him until he turned his focus back on Castiel who was shuddering in his hold. Without a word he turned to start soaping Castiel up, warm from their activity and orgasm, before they were stepping further under the spray.

Dean remained aware of the eyes watching them as they cleaned and he was aware of them when he convinced Castiel for another round.

He bent the football player over the partial wall, used the same soap Castiel had and fingered Castiel open until his moans were echoing loudly in the locker room, all the while aware of the eyes on them. Castiel’s ass was a soapy mess but Dean didn’t care.

Dean made a show of spreading his fingers and rubbing intentionally against Castiel’s prostate until his fuckbuddy was sobbing with need as Dean’s other hand gripped his cock staving off his orgasm.

“Please please please please.” Castiel really did beg beautifully. Dean admired the puffy rim and the slack hole from his prep job. He stepped to the side, spreading Castiel’s cheeks, as he showed it off and caught the hitching breath of their watcher. “Please Dean I need—please!”

Dean stroked his cock with a soap slick hand and moved up, hand gripping his thick length, before pushing against Castiel’s hole. He watched the fat head of his cock pop past the rim of Castiel’s ass and started sinking inside.

He always enjoyed watching a small hole split open on his cock and now wasn’t any kind of exception. Castiel’s plump ass looked beautiful spread open and slowly stuffed full as he fucked in until his balls pressed up against Castiel’s ass.

His fingers dug into Castiel’s hips, right over one set of bruises marring the tan skin there, as he rolled his hips back until the tip of his cock was caught inside Castiel. Then he slammed forward and immediately started up a rough, quick pace as he fucked and fucked and fucked Castiel’s gloriously round ass.

The ringing smack of skin on skin filled the locker room along with his grunts and Castiel’s begging moans.

“So fucking good, Cas.” Dean’s voice was low, rough and lustful. “Always feel so good taking my dick, don’t you?”

“Ohhh oh oh oh oh fuck please ohhhhh!”

Castiel couldn’t really grab onto anything and instead was forced to lay there draped over the partial wall with his ass on offer as Dean took his pleasure. He moved a hand up to knot in Castiel’s thick, dark hair and kept the other at his hip as he pounded into Castiel.

“That’s it. Take it, Cas, fucking take my dick!”

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes!”

The entire time Dean could feel those eyes on them, watching and lusting, as he fucked himself towards orgasm and came in Castiel’s ass with a loud groan of pleasure. His hips jerked forward in little aborted motions as he chased his pleasure.

“Dean please…I need—”

“Think if I could get you another dick you could come untouched?”

Castiel turned, blinking at him and so obviously desperate, as Dean’s cock slipped from his sloppy ass and some of his come lazily leaked out.

“Do you?”

“What—?”

“We have an audience, Cas. Think you could help a guy out?”

The other student was finally noticed and Dean could see Castiel flushing at the realization that he hadn’t even known.

“Look at him, Cas. Look how painful that dick looks.” Dean pressed two fingers against Castiel’s fucked open hole and crooked them before tugging on his sensitive rim. It earned a wrecked, broken sound. “I know how much you love getting fucked.”

Castiel squirmed, his ass clenching down on Dean’s fingers, before he jerkily nodded and Dean stepped away. The other student, Dean almost recognized him from one of the sports teams, didn’t hesitate. He was behind Castiel in a few strides, pants shoved down and hard cock in hand.

Without ceremony it was pushed against Castiel’s used hole and then slammed balls deep with one, hard snap of his hips.

Castiel jerked and moaned loudly at suddenly being fucked full again. Dean stepped back for a better view and watched as the other guy rapidly fucked Castiel’s ass with a hungry kind of desperation Dean could understand from only getting to watch and imagine.

He couldn’t blame the other student.

Castiel had a fuckable ass, sounded like sin when he was moaning for more and looked beautiful taking cock.

Dean’s own cock twitched with interest but instead he focused on enjoying the show. He could see how it would have enraptured the other guy because Castiel was quite a sight to behold.

The audible slap of skin against skin reached his ears along with grunting and wordless begging. Dean thought he might have been able to come again at the sight of Castiel coming completely untouched, fucked roughly by some random guy, as the guy fucking Castiel didn’t pause for a second.

He fucked and fucked and fucked into Castiel’s pliant, shaking body until he came with a groan of bliss. Dean could see it in the hooded eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks as the other student’s hips jerked forward a few times.

Then he was slipping out and come was, once more, leaking out of Castiel’s fucked open ass. Dean took in the puffy rim, the slack hole and the mess as Castiel shuddered. He hadn’t imagined shower sex, with him bottoming, would end in him topping for the second round and then getting to watch a Hell of a show.

_I have the best ideas_ he thought giddily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there was a little something for everyone here. Smut without angst and happy endings for everyone. Clearly this was a happy fic hahaha.
> 
> I know you all seem fixated that I only write things that are full of angst without happy endings (though I think you all secretly like that) so we'll see how you receive this one. No angst and a happy ending.
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
